la confesión de Luka, y su porqué
by laraila
Summary: Cada parte de la confesión de Luka era profundamente sincera, y estas 4 historias, aparentemente independientes entre ellas, eran las que hicieron que Luka, confesara sus sentimientos de la única manera que un artista como él podía hacerlo. (AU no heroes)
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien, antes de empezar, los disclaimers: **

**1\. los personajes no son míos**

**2\. estoy cambiando un poco las cosas a como pasaron en la serie. **

**3\. en este fic Juleja y Rosa son pareja the rial oficial (porque las shipeo y era jeje). **

**4\. Aquí no hay héroes, ni akumas, ni nada de eso, solo adolescentes normales haciendo cosas normales jiji**

**Por aquí ya saben que amo el lukaette, y me inspiro mucho más fácil con ellos que con el adrianette, así que aquí vamos :D Hay un par de avisos sobre futuros fic al final, por si me quieren dar una manita o un consejo. Como dato curioso, este es mi cuarto fic de esta serie, y llevo como 2 meses en el fandom o.0**

1\. **"eres una chica extraordinaria"**

Luka conoció a Marinette cuando su madre organizó un concierto en el barco-casa donde vivían, apodado barco libertad. Él sería el guitarrista, por lo que no tenía manera de escapar, su hermana era la bajista, la novia de su hermana sería la cantante.

Ese día conoció a Marinette, pero ya había escuchado sobre ella antes. Un día, hace más o menos un año, Juleka llegó llorando a la casa, estaba increíblemente triste, o más bien preocupada, y eso le preocupó a él de vuelta, no la veía así desde que su padre se marchó de la casa. Si bien no era la adolescente más alegre del mundo, tampoco era una chica triste. Decidió no pensar en ello de momento, y la llevó a su habitación para consolarla.

\- M-marinette me dijo que me sentiría mejor si te lo digo, pero no lo sé… - fue lo primero que le mencionó cuando su respiración se normalizó

\- Siempre puedes decirme lo que tu quieras, estoy para ti Jul

La chica se tomó unos minutos más para pensar que hacer. Se levantó de la silla y cerró la puerta, entonces se sentó frente a su hermano en la cama, de manera muy seria.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, por favor. Mis amigas no han dicho nada malo, de hecho, nos felicitaron… pero…

Luka cada ve se preocupaba más… ¿¡que había pasado con su hermana!? El no se consideraba violento, pero podía partir a quien sea que haga daño a su hermanita.

\- Pues… estoy saliendo con alguien – su cara estaba muy roja, Luka podía entender que, si era su primera relación, se pusiera nerviosa al decirlo… ¿pero tanto? Su sexto sentido le decía que algo ocultaba.

\- Pero eso es bueno, ¿no? – le preguntó para animarla a continuar. Su voz la mantenía lo más serena posible.

\- Bien… esa persona… es… es Rosa

Sus manos estaban juntas y tensas arriba de sus rodillas. Su cara era oculta por su cabello, y mantenía sus hombros alzado, ocultándose más todavía. Entonces era eso, conocía a Rosa por las mil veces que había venido a su casa. En parte, lo sospechaba, y se alegraba de que su hermana pudiera ser sincera con sus sentimientos.

Luka en parte se alegró, porque su hermana le tenía la confianza suficiente para hablarle de ello, pero también se entristeció, quisiera o no, Juleka tendría más dificultades en la vida por culpa de gente insensible en el mundo. Comprendía que podía sentir nuevos miedos. Se limitó a simplemente abrazarla, mientras esta sollozaba en silencio en su hombro.

\- Marinette dijo que me sentiría mejor si les decía a las personas de confianza, porque recibiría su apoyo. – se separaron, y ahora la chica tenía una ligera sonrisa. El llanto probablemente se debía a la descarga de sentimientos que estaba teniendo.

\- Y no se equivoca, eres una chica hermosa, y mereces tener un amor de esos que valen la pena cada segundo.

\- Ahora solo falta decirle a mamá, pero… me siento mucho mejor ahora.

\- Podemos hacerlo juntos jul.

La segunda vez que escuchó ese nombre, nuevamente fue por parte de Jul, pero también de rosa. Ambas hablaron de los muchos esfuerzos que esta había hecho para que Juleka pudiera salir en la fotografía de curso, o sobre como animó a Rosa a escribir su carta de admiración al príncipe Alí, por todo su trabajo de caridad con los niños del mundo. Por los comentarios de ambas, parecía ser una chica extremadamente amable.

Cuando por fin conoció a Marinette, después de todas esas historias, tenía un sentimiento muy extraño… no se veía para nada tan especial como las chicas la describían en ocasiones. Probablemente exageraron pensó, la chica era torpe y despistada, y el amor de amigas a veces distorsiona un poco la realidad pensó. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? La chica sin darse cuenta entró a la habitación donde él se encontraba, y le tocó un par de melodías. Ella emitía cierta aura de paz y diversión, una canción que podría acompañarte una vida entera, pero entonces, fueron interrumpidos. ¡era la hora de tocar!

El festival de la música duraba la tarde entera, y ellos eran de los primeros grupos en tocar, claramente porque eran muy nuevos, pero eso no significó que habría menos diversión y menos risas. ¡ahora podían ir a ver a Jagged Stone! Fue a buscar sus cosas a su habitación para prepararse para los nuevos conciertos, pero antes de volver a salir, escuchó cierta conversación.

\- Pero no se si podamos ir en serio con lo de la banda, yo se que Luka quiere ser profesional, pero yo aún no se – decía Juleka

\- Yo tampoco – respondió Rosa a su novia

\- Pero, de momento pueden empezar, si después se quieren retirar, pueden hacerlo, ustedes no están casadas con el grupo, lo importante es vivir este momento, ¿no lo creen? – esa era la voz de Marinette

\- ¿pero como vamos a hacerlo? – pensó Juleka – somos 5 chicos prinicipiantes con instrumentos, nadie nos va a tomar en serio

\- Para empezar, necesitan un nombre, y un logo, y una imagen escenográfica, ya sea con la ropa, o el escenario, ¡yo puedo encargarme de ello!

\- No podemos pedirte eso Marinette – esta vez habló Agreste, a Marinette claramente le gustaba ese chico, pero aparentemente este no se daba por aludido.

\- ¡claro que sí! Ya saben que me encanta la moda y el diseño, no lo considero un trabajo, sino algo que me divierte. Ustedes lo usan como logo de su banda, y yo aprovecho de practicar mis diseños ¿Qué dicen?

\- Que debemos hablarlo con Luka también

Pero para Luka estaba bien, por lo que aceptó el también. Pocos días después, les llegó el diseño tanto el logo como de los outfits que usarían de ahora en más en las presentaciones eran geniales, simplemente espectaculares, podrían rokear con todo el estilo, Marinette era una chica extraordinaria, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás de forma incondicional, e increíblemente talentosa.

.

**Y ese fue el primer capi de estas 4 mini historias, espero que les haya gustado. Sobre mis otros fic.**

**A amor inesperado, mi fic Nathanette le queda un capitulo**

**Estoy escribiendo un Adrianette versión los miserables, pero falta MUCHO para eso, y es divertido porque el prota es de hecho, Gabriel jiji, ya lo verás, pero su calificación será 15+**

**Tengo a medio escribir un Félix x Marinette x Adrien que ni idea que tan largo me quede porque aun está en pañales, pero me gusta cómo va**

**Sin nada más que decir, laraila se depide, hasta la próxima ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**2."clara como una nota musical"**

A Luka le sorprendía lo denso que podía ser Agreste, o tal vez lo hacía a propósito, ya que aparentemente a este le gustaba una chica japonesa que aun no había tenido el placer de conocer. En el primer caso, el tipo simplemente era nuevo en el amor, y no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos tan sinceros de la chica, en el segundo caso, Luka se enojaría bastante, ya que significaría que el tipo era simplemente un patán, que le daba esperanzas, por un lado, pero coqueteaba con Kagami frente a ella por el otro. El tipo aceptaba los regalos, pero le agradecía como amigos, pero después él mismo le hacía un regalo… ¿a qué estaba jugando?

Cuando conoció a Kagami, se dio cuenta que la primera opción era la verdadera, Adrien no tenía ojos para otra, y Marinette no era el tipo de persona que intervendría en algo así.

-Lo que más me importa es que sea feliz, por eso fui yo misma quien le dio el ánimo necesario para invitarla a salir

-Eso es… honorable – le respondí, aunque dentro de mí sentí que era algo torpe, ¿acaso no valía la pena luchar por tu amor?

-Yo creo que es torpe – me respondió, sacándome las palabras de la garganta – pero… se ven tan bien juntos, que no me gustaría ser la tercera rueda, o interrumpir algo que vale la pena para él, sería terriblemente egoísta. Adrien es feliz con Kagami, y yo no puedo hacer nada contra eso, de hecho… me hace feliz, de una manera muy retorcida, me hace feliz.

Entonces, Luka supo que la chica no era capa de ocultar sus sentimientos. Intentaba dar la imagen de que estaba tranquila con el acercamiento entre ambos, pero cualquier persona que se diera el trabajo de ver sus ojos más de dos segundos, se daría cuenta del mar de sentimientos confusos que había dentro de ellos.

-En este minuto emanas esta música – empezó a tocar una canción suave y melancólica, expresaba a la perfección los sentimientos negativos y enredados que tenía la chica en su corazón – pero una chica como tú, merece escucharse así – entonces, la canción tomó un tono alegre y más estable, las notas eran más predecibles que en la canción anterior, pero, de todas formas, la melodía se movía con libertad.

-Gracias – le respondió – me haces sentir mucho mejor

Marinette era clara, todos sus sentimientos eran leíbles. No podía ocultar su amor, pero tampoco podía tener intenciones escondidas, amaba a Agreste, y quería lo mejor para él, haría lo que fuera por él, incluso tragarse su orgullo. Era brutalmente sincera, siempre expresando sus sentimientos, ese amor y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Pensaba en ello, hasta que el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó.

-Gracias por ocultarme, Adrien y Kagami se dieron un beso hoy en el patio, y no tenía ganas de responder el interrogatorio de Alya sobre mis sentimientos en este minuto – le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se retiró hacia su salón de clases. Ambos se habían escondido en la parte de atrás del patio.

Pero para Luka, el interrogatorio era innecesario, sus sentimientos eran fácilmente leíbles, como un libro abierto, para él, todo sobre ella era claro.

–A su servicio – se despidió, y se dirigió a su salón.

**Este fue el segundo capi de 4, realmente me encanta el Lukanette, es que yo no puedo con ello, es superior a mi jiji.**

**y Manu, eres una máquina de buenas ideas lol**

**sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. ****"sincera como una melodía"**

\- ¡yo tengo a tu guitarrista ideal!

Tomó a Luka del brazo y lo puso delante de Jagged Stone. El cantante, mundialmente famoso, lo miró de arriba abajo. Se sentía como si le tomaran una radiografía completa.

\- ¿eres capaz de aprenderte 15 canciones en los dos días que quedan?

Luka no podía responder, se encontraba completamente anonadado, sentía que las noticias pasaban más rápido de lo que él mismo podía procesar.

\- ¡di que sí! – le susurró Marinette desde atrás

\- Sí – dijo como impulso

Ni siquiera se acordaba de cómo salió del edificio, o como entró a él en primer lugar. Intentó dar marcha atrás a sus pasos intentando entender cómo pasó todo eso… Hace meses, de alguna manera, Marinette hizo la carátula del nuevo disco de Jagged Stone, la semana pasada, el álbum salió a la luz, hoy en la mañana, Marinette le había dicho que Jagged necesitaba un guitarrista, porque el suyo tuvo una emergencia y debía volver a su país, y necesitaba uno para el concierto, el cual se daría en dos días más. Concierto de presentación del nuevo álbum, claramente.

\- ¡¿Cómo me aprenderé todas esas canciones?! – empezó a entrar en pánico apenas puso un pie en su casa-barco. Iban volviendo de la reunión donde firmó para tocar con él. todo lo anterior se sentía como un sueño del cual despertó abruptamente, y ahora debía hacerse cargo de ello.

\- ¡Luka! – le dijo Marinette – ya te sabes 10 de ellas, y confío que puedes aprenderte las 5 que faltan – y era verdad, cuando Marinette recibió las canciones para hacer el diseño, pidió permiso para mostrarle el álbum a él… no a Adrien, sino que a él… "es porque tu eres su fan numero uno, pensé que tu lo disfrutarías más" le respondió en esa ocasión. Escuchó las canciones, y logró aprenderse 10 de las 15 en cosa de días.

\- ¡tengo dos días! Voy a aprenderlas, y repasar las otras 10.

Antes de irse, abrazó a la chica con la fuerza suficiente para que comprendiera que tan agradecido estaba con ella.

\- No sé cómo agradecerte esto – le susurró al oído durante el abrazo

\- Jagged me pidió que le presentara el mejor guitarrista que conozco, y ese no puede ser otro más que tú, no me dejes mal y estamos a mano

Luka la estrechó un poco más, y corrió a su habitación a practicar. Sabía que Marinette no estaba mintiendo, porque ella era increíblemente sincera. El chico podía dar fe de ello, ya que lo había visto en primera fila, Marinette simplemente no podía mentir.

Es más, en ocasiones, Marinette era brutalmente honesta, como en esa última ocasión.

.

.

.

\- Entonces… ¿aun te gusta Adrien?

\- Bueno… la verdad no lo sé – los interrogatorios de Alya eran sorprendentes

\- ¿Qué hay de Nathaniel?

\- Es un buen amigo

\- ¿y Luka?

\- E-es un amigo, bueno no, tal vez, no lo sé

Sin embargo, la cara sonrojada, el tartamudeo, y sus manos ocultando su cara mostraba la incapacidad de la chica para mentir, porque Marinette era honesta. Y Luka fue capaz de verlo a la distancia.

Cuando Luka fue a comprar croissants para su hermana a la panadería de sus padres, y su padre preguntó por la relación entre ambos, Marinette no respondió, porque no era novio, pero tampoco su amigo, y no podía mentir, y cuando no hay respuesta, es mejor callar.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. ****"eres la canción en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que nos vimos"**

Luka ya estaba perdidamente enamorado, y sabía que no le era indiferente a Marinette. Cada canción que tocaba tenía una ligera esencia a esa melodía que tocó a Marinette, esa que describía su risa. Se preguntaba si eso afectaría el concierto con Jagged, el cual estaba a minutos de empezar.

Marinette estaba en las gradas, en primera fila, esperando por verlo, ella, su hermana, Rosa, y todos sus amigos de la escuela.

\- Bien chico, ya es hora

Pero Luka estaba preocupado, las notas eran perfectas, pero no lograba dar ese toque de rock&roll, el único sentimiento que emanaba era pensar en Marinette, no podía sacar esa esencia de su cabeza, ni de sus notas musicales. Y esos nervios eran emanados de todo su ser, incluso su ídolo se dio cuenta.

\- Chico… no te pongas demasiado nervioso, el Rock no es algo que pueda aprenderse en un libro, y si esa chica es tu rock, exprésalo de la manera que más te guste, toca con sinceridad y va a resultar bien.

Antes de poder replicar, o tal vez agradecer el consejo, las luces del escenario se encendieron, ¡era hora! Subió al escenario, y se olvidó de todo para tocar las canciones que logró aprenderse en tiempo record. Cada nota tenía "eso", que creyó que arruinaría el concierto, pero, todo lo contrario, le daba un toque mágico inconfundible, sería un concierto para recordar.

\- Chico, le diste tu propia esencia a cada canción, te llevaría a los otros conciertos, pero mi guitarrista original ya está bien, y debes terminar la escuela, pero guardaré tu teléfono

\- Gracias Jagged, fue un honor tocar contigo

Jagged le sonrió, guardó su número, y se fue a su camerino. Luka no tenía palabras para la emoción que sentía en ese minuto. ¡Su mayor ídolo lo felicitó! ¡y lo guardó como contacto! Pero… esa esencia especial, no era tan suya, era lo que Marinette le hacía sentir.

.

.

.

\- Y cuando Jagged le pasó el micrófono a ese chico del público fue genial, era un verdadero fanático – el día siguiente al concierto, todos los amigos fueron al barco libertad a celebrar el éxito del chico. Todo organizado por Juleka y Marinette.

\- A mí me encantó el espectáculo de luces de la tercera canción, te contaban la historia del protagonista en todo el escenario, fue bello

\- A mi me gustó el solo de guitarra – dijo Juleka abrazando a su hermano, el cual se sonrojó un poco

Entre todos se devoraron la pizza y las papas fritas. Se tomaron todas las bebidas, y continuaban conversando, hasta que le hizo una señal a Marinette para irse a un lugar más privado. La llevó a la cocina, pero cada dos minutos alguien llegaba a interrumpir, ya sea para buscar aun más pizza, ordenar algo, buscar un vaso, etc.

\- Mejor vamos a mi habitación – Marinette se sonrojó – no voy a hacer nada – la tomó de la mano para guiarla a través de las habitaciones – al menos por ahora – y ambos se pusieron a reír. A Luka le encantaba esa confianza plena que se tenían.

Por fin llegaron a la habitación del chico. Ella, sin dudarlo, se sentó a un lado de la cama, mientras que Luka se sentaba en el otro, uno al lado del otro. Tomó su guitarra, y empezó a tocar esa melodía que se emitía cuando pensaba en ella, una melodía estable, pero libre, y muy alegre, en algunos momentos se hacía inestable, pero retomaba el ritmo, un ritmo mejor que el anterior, con más energía y encanto.

\- Es muy linda – le dijo Marinette cuando terminó

\- La hice pensando en ti – Marinette se sorprendió, y solo reaccionó a mirar al piso, no se atrevía a ver sus ojos, pero, de todas formas, decidió continuar – todas las canciones que toco, tanto las mías como las de Jagged, tienen esa esencia, un acento que me lo das tú.

\- A-a-a q-que te r-refieres

\- Desde antes de conocerte, Juleka ya me había dado una buena imagen de ti, pero desde que te conocí, no puedo sacarte la mirada de encima. Marinette, eres una chica extraordinaria – se acercó a ella – clara como una nota musical – puso su mano derecha en su mejilla – sincera como una melodía – la otra mano se dirigió a su nuca, sus caras se encontraban cada vez más cerca – eres la canción que suena en mi cabeza desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

Terminó de reducir la distancia, hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, y el calor de uno se transformó en el calor del otro, sintiendo la suavidad y nervios ajenos. Se separaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Pero antes de poder decir algo, el momento fue interrumpido por el toque de la puerta.

\- ¡ustedes dos! Vístanse rápido que vamos a salir a por helados – Marinette enrojeció, y Luka solo se puso a reír

\- ¡No hacíamos nasa Jul! – abrió la puerta dejando entrar a su hermana, Alya, quien la seguía atrás, la miró con sonrisa pícara

\- Sí, sí – dijo con desdén – vamos a por helados de André, así que alístense

Ese fue solo el inicio de esta historia de amor, una que inició lento, y avanzaba paso a paso con calma, explorando, acompañándose.

.

.

.

**Pues bien, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias por leer xoxo**

Respondiendo revs:

Noir0. Un Alix x Nathaniel no lo he pensado, pero me parece buena idea. Si se me ocurre algo puede que salga, pero prefiero no prometer nada de momento :,v y de lo otro no sé dfofeosoeg no soy muy buena con el humor y lemon al mismo tiempo. Gracias por escribir :D

Manu: perdón por no responderte en el cap anterior, pero se me liaron las cosas :,v pero aquí estoy :D challenge acepted el felix x ladybug, pero no te prometo lemon, no lo descarto, pero déjame ver cómo evolucionan las cosas

En cuanto a próximos fic:

Los miserables dentro de un tiempo

Estaba perdiendo tiempo y cuando me dí cuenta, tenía a medio escribir la continuación del historial de chat noirs de plag, pero esta ve es el historial de ladybugs de tikki jiji

El Félix x Marinette x Adrien está terminado, solo me falta revisarlo una ve más y lo subo

Y acabo de aceptar un Marinette x Félix, así que esperen por él

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima ^^/


End file.
